bayonettafandomcom-20200223-history
Bayonetta 2/Gallery
Images Artwork Bayo1 x Bayo2 - Switch Release Artwork.png|Artwork celebrating the Switch release of Bayonetta and Bayonetta 2 Trailers Teaser Trailer The original trailer for Bayonetta 2 was first showcased in the Nintendo Direct of September 13th, 2012, and parallels many of the elements from the first Bayonetta teaser. The moon, which had been full in the first game trailer, is now stylized crescent and the two feathers that meander through the air are now black instead of white. The female figure, Bayonetta, first fires a volley of bullets towards her foe, a cloaked figure of ambiguous gender who is wielding a large golden double-bladed glaive weapon. The figure is able to cut the bullets side using an ability similar to Light Speed before the two collide. Bayonetta lands her foot on the ground as the figure lands themselves some distance away before the logo is revealed. Development Trailer On 23rd January 2013, Nintendo published another trailer for Bayonetta 2, showing glimpses of behind-the-scenes footage, concept art and animations in progress (including brief glimpses of Bayonetta's new model). The development team mentioned how the game is going to be much bigger than the first, with a much larger number of locations/levels to play through, brand new angelic enemies and brief glimpses of brand new weapons. They also claimed that the game would have a different feel and liken the scale of combat to feel as though you're fighting a battle on par with Jubileus from the very beginning. The end of the trailer featured a walking animation and a sound bite of one of Bayonetta's taunts, implying that Hellena Taylor would be returning to play the role. The trailer also featured a brief glimpse of a roaring Gomorrah, showing the return of other Infernal Demons as well. Bayo 2 A.jpg|Detail of Bayonetta's new guns/heels. Bayo 2 B.jpg|Bayonetta's new look. Bayo 2 C.jpg|Another view of Bayonetta's new design. Bayo 2 D.jpg|A new angelic enemy, Valiance; its head is a part of its sword. Bayo 2 E.jpg|A new centaur like enemy, Accolade. Bayo 2 F.jpg|Bayonetta's wireframe model, showing her stance while holding Rakshasa. Bayo 2 G.jpg|Bayonetta walks away: "You want to touch me?" Bayo H.jpg|Infernal Demons make a return, including Gomorrah. Nintendo Direct June 2013 Trailer As part of Nintendo's pre-E3 Nintendo Direct stream on June 11th, a brand new trailer for Bayonetta 2 was shown for the first time. It revealed Bayonetta's new design and haircut, more of her mysterious masked rival, and a short flash confirming the return of Rodin. The trailer consists of a fight between the Masked Lumen and Bayonetta. After revealing he is standing on floating debris from a clock tower, the Sage slices through brickwork to reveal Bayonetta. She promptly fires her new guns and avoids a quick jab, jumping backwards on other pieces of a wreckage before launching another kick. With a sensual twirl, she fires from her boots as the Masked Lumen manages to dodge the bullets. Bayonetta displays some Wicked Weave moves, destroying the floating debris around her before the Sage strikes back. Thanks to Witch Time, she is able to retaliate before the Sage uses Light Speed to catch her ammo in mid-flight. After spinning away, Bayonetta and the Masked Lumen collide by their boots before the ensuing impact knocks them back once more. The Sage surprisingly summons Fortitudo and Bayonetta summons a new demon of her own. As they clash, the trailer ends with a glimpse of a mysterious hooded youth. E3 2013 Trailer At E3 2013, a variant of the new trailer for Bayonetta 2 was shown. It features footage from the original fight trailer, a glimpse of Jeanne's new look and actual gameplay footage. The gameplay was taken from the playable demo of the game that was featured at E3 2013, which showcases new Angel enemies and some of Bayonetta's new abilities and weapons. The gameplay confirmed the return of many of Bayonetta's iconic game mechanics; Wicked Weaves, Witch Time, Torture Attacks, and using demons for Climax attacks to finish off larger enemies. Bayonetta's combo animations for her default gun set were revealed to have been completely re made from the ground up. Two more new weapons were also shown off in the form of dual swords and whips on her feet. A new mechanic called Umbran Climax was shown off for the first time. When her magic gauge is full, Bayonetta can activate this ability which puts her into Serious Mode. This allows all of her attacks for a short time to summon unique Wicked Weaves, such as Madama Butterfly's fists, feet and even head along with huge plant-like vines for the new whips and white spectral blades for her swords. Finishing moves on combos were also revealed to fully summon the Infernal Demons. Near the end of the trailer, in the first glimpse of the story of the game, Bayonetta summons Gomorrah but something goes wrong and the now fully-formed demon breaks free of her hair. The demon attacks Bayonetta from behind, forcing Jeanne to tackle her out of the way. Jeanne has her soul knocked from her body and is quickly dragged to Inferno. The remainder of the trailer shows Bayonetta fighting Gomorrah as he climbs up the side of a building and flies through the air. She summons what appear to be Malphas' wings to fly, forming them out of her hair from her back, similar to how she summons demons normally. Upon defeating Gormorrah, she appears to summon a new demon to finish him off. The trailer closes with Bayonetta and the Masked Lumen flying towards each other in attack from the Nintendo Direct trailer. After the title splash, the mysterious hooded youth is shown again. Bayo 2 E3 1.jpg|The new antagonist, Masked Lumen Bayo 2 E3 2.jpg|The holy mountain, Fimbulventr Bayo 2 E3 3.jpg|"No-one said you could touch..." Bayo 2 E3 4.jpg|Gameplay aboard a damaged fighter jet Bayo 2 E3 5.jpg|Gameplay showing off an Umbran Climax using Hydra Bayo 2 E3 7.jpg|Gameplay showing Witch Time Bayo 2 E3 8.jpg|Gameplay showing new Torture Attack Bayo 2 E3 9.jpg|Bayonetta clashes with the new character Bayo 2 E3 10.jpg|Glamor Bayo 2 E3 11.jpg|Bayonetta's new haircut Bayo 2 E3 12.jpg|Jeanne returns Bayo 2 E3 13.jpg|Jeanne & Bayonetta Bayo 2 E3 14.jpg|Gameplay showing new whip weapon Bayo 2 E3 15.jpg|Rodin Bayo 2 E3 16.jpg|Gomorrah emerges Bayo 2 E3 24.jpg|Jeanne tries to save Bayonetta Bayo 2 E3 25.jpg|Jeanne is hit Bayo 2 E3 26.jpg|Jeanne's soul is dragged down to Inferno Bayo 2 E3 17.jpg|Bayonetta still possesses the Left Eye Bayo 2 E3 18.jpg|Bayonetta's summoned wings Bayo 2 E3 19.jpg|Bayonetta VS Gomorrah Bayo 2 E3 20.jpg|Bayonetta summoning a demon Bayo 2 E3 21.jpg|Labolas Bayo 2 E3 22.jpg|Bayonetta and the Masked Lumen Sage and Dragon.jpg|Fortitudo summoned by the Masked Lumen New Demon.jpg|Labolas summoned by Bayonetta Fight of Two Dragons.jpg|Fortitudo vs Labolas Bayo 2 E3 23.jpg|Loki Bayo 2 Concept Art 2.jpg|Game model Bayo 2 - Bayo Accessories.png|Concept art of new glasses and hairstyle B2 ss 0524 003.png|Bayonetta fights Belief with Alruna and Umbran Climax b2_ss_0531_009.png|Bayonetta clashes with the Masked Lumen Bayo2 - Whip Boots and Twin Swords.jpg|Alruna and Rakshasa 81zQQiIeGNL. SL1280 .jpg|Using Labolas with Umbran Climax Nintendo Direct February 2014/"Did You Miss Me?" Trailer A new trailer was shown during the February 2014 Nintendo Direct for the game. The trailer showcased new elements not seen before in earlier previews including more of Bayonetta's battle on top of the fighter as well as the new looks for several returning characters, including Luka and Enzo. Also shown was a second playable character, the mysterious boy Loki , who was teased during the previous E3 showcases. New gameplay footage was also shown. Bayonetta can now wield a bow-and-arrow weapon for long ranged attacks that increase in strength and power during Umbran Climax and a second version of the dual swords shown in the first trailer were equipped to Bayonetta's feet. Alongside this, new Infernal Demons were shown off in greater detail, including Madama Butterfly and a new Demon that resembles an armored horse. The Masked Lumen is voiced for the first time and his main goal in the game is related to Loki and attempting to kill Bayonetta if she gets in his way. Some of his abilities were shown in a fight against Bayonetta including a shield that interrupts attacks, a Wicked Weave style attack that seems to be formed from the dragon heads of Fortitudo, fireballs similar to Father Balder's and the ability to summon the Cardinal Virtues themselves.The trailer also played a new vocal song that acts as the new battle theme of Bayonetta 2. It is composed in similar instrumentation and style to the first game's soundtrack. One of the Platinum Games staff members confirmed via Twitter that the song's title is "Tomorrow is Mine". The Japanese version of the Nintendo Direct stream confirmed that the Japanese release of Bayonetta 2 would be launched in summer, though North America and Europe were still given a 2014 release date. Bayonetta 2 box art.png| Bayonetta2 01.jpg Bayonetta2 02.jpg Bayonetta2 03.jpg Bayonetta2 04.jpg Bayonetta 2 - Boy Gameplay.png Bayonetta2 06.jpg Bayonetta2 07.jpg Bayonetta2 08.jpg Bayonetta2 09.jpg Bayonetta2 10.jpg Bayonetta2 11.jpg Bayonetta2 12.jpg tumblr_n0yp3iZNNE1sq2xoeo1_500.gif|Bayonetta wields her new bow-and-arrow against the Masked Lumen Sage. tumblr_n0yp3iZNNE1sq2xoeo2_500.gif|Bayonetta wields her new bow-and-arrow against the Masked Lumen Sage. tumblr_n0yp3iZNNE1sq2xoeo3_500.gif|Bayonetta wields her new bow-and-arrow against the Masked Lumen Sage, showing a charge attack. tumblr_n1034qUhqi1rvn8sno2_250.gif|Madama Butterfly tumblr_n1034qUhqi1rvn8sno3_250.gif tumblr_n1034qUhqi1rvn8sno6_400.gif|Madama Butterfly vs. Temperantia E3 2014 Trailer A new trailer was presented on Nintendo's E3 2014 Digital Event and showcased footage of Inferno for the first time. The events depicted Bayonetta and Loki being sucked through the Gates Of Hell after finding them, with the boy commenting that Jeanne must've done something extraordinary to end up here. Bayonetta faces off against fearsome demons, including Phantasmaraneae and two new almost mechanical demons. The trailer also hints at a time limit related to Jeanne's soul remaining in Inferno and how Bayonetta is warned by Rodin to work to miracles if she wants to rescue her friend. Bayonetta 2 was also announced to have release dates of September 20th 2014 for Japan and a October 2014 release window for Western territories. The physical packaged copies of the game come with a Wii U port of the first Bayonetta with improved framerates and exclusive costumes and elements based on Nintendo franchises. These include Princess Peach from Super Mario Bros., Link from The Legend of Zelda, and Samus Aran from Metroid. As shown on the official teaser site, the game is revealed to have an online co-op mode called Tag Climax. Players take control of Bayonetta and another character to fight together against the angelic and demonic hordes. So far Jeanne is the only confirmed alternate playable character, but it has been hinted that there will be more.Nintendo Costumes, Co-op, and Other Details Emerge For 'Bayonetta 2' On the Wii U Though since Loki has been shown to be playable, it's likely he will be available as well. Cereza Bayonetta 2 render.png|New Bayonetta CG render Masked Lumen Sage Bayonetta 2 render.png|Masked Lumen CG render Mysterious Boy Bayonetta 2 render.png|Loki CG render Jeanne Bayonetta 2 render.png|Jeanne CG render Hero of Hyrule costume.png|Hero Of Hyrule costume in Bayonetta Wii U port. Mushroom Kingdom Princess costume.png|Mushroom Kingdom Princess costume in Bayonetta Wii U port. Galactic Bounty Hunter costume.png|Galactic Bounty Hunter costume in Bayonetta Wii U port. bayo2_ss_140603_010.jpg|Bayonetta using Undine to freeze Valiance. bayo2_ss_140603_001.jpg|Bayonetta and Loki. bayo2_ss_140603_002.jpg|Bayonetta fighting a demon with Takemikazuchi while summoning Hekatoncheir bayo2_ss_140603_003.jpg|Bayonetta fighting an underwater demon. Raksasha1.png|Bayonetta using a new weapon named Rakshasa. bayo2_ss_140603_006.jpg|Madama Butterfly vs. Temperantia. bayo2_ss_140603_007.jpg|Bayonetta encountering a fire wielding Urbane. bayo2_ss_140603_008.jpg|Bayonetta fighting the Masked Lumen with her Rakshasa. bayo2_ss_140603_009.jpg|Bayonetta attacking Cachet & Compassion with Undine. bayo2_ss_140603_011.jpg|Bayonetta wielding Kafka. ''Bayonetta 2'' Nintendo Direct/"The Time Has Come" Trailer On September 2nd, 2014, Nintendo announced on their Twitter that there would be a [http://www.nintendo.com/nintendo-direct/09-04-2014/ Bayonetta 2 Nintendo Direct] held on the following Thursday, September 4th. The presentation showed lots of new footage of the game and went into more detail on elements of the story, characters and game modes. At the end of the presentation, the Direct showcased a brand new trailer for the game as well. The biggest reveals of the Direct were the inclusion of Rodin as a playable character in Tag Climax, Nintendo costumes that were included in Bayonetta 2 ''as well as the first game and extra details about the weapons and abilities of the game. The Direct also confirmed the release date of the game as being October 24 2014 for North America, with a separate related video on the European exclusive First Print Edition confirming the same date was for Europe as well. The trailer at the end of the Direct shows new dialogue that detail how there is an unrest between the inhabitants of Paradiso and Inferno and that the balance of things isn't right after the events of the first game. Whilst showing new action set pieces from Inferno, glimpses of the demon holding Jeanne's soul hostage as well as new battles with the Masked Lumen were shown for the first time. Rodin was also shown to be a computer controlled helper in certain battles in Inferno as well, similar to how Loki acts for most of the game. Near the end of the trailer, Bayonetta appears in the same courtyard area of Vigrid as from the first chapter of the first game and proclaims that she seems to know where and ''when she is. As Rosa is shown off in more detail for the first time, Loki is shown pleading with Bayonetta to get away from him. A wall of fire begins to envelop the land as an unknown voice proclaims that the time has come for particular powers to become one. A figure covered in glowing blue light and golden ornaments appears, previously seen in footage conversing with the Masked Lumen, as he says that the Left Eye must return from whence it came. Demos Before the game's release, various demos of Bayonetta 2 were shown off at various events such as E3 and Comic Con. Each demo was comprimed of unfinalised versions of specific chapters ranging from the Prologue to Chapter V. E3 2013 Demo The first demo for Bayonetta 2 was featured at E3 2013. It was composed of an early version of the Prologue stage and contained 3 verses similar to the final product. Verse 1 starts with Bayonetta fighting angels upon a fighter jet flying through a city, Verse 2 introduces the brand new boss enemy Belief and Verse 3 features Gomorrah escaping its summoning portal and is needed to be fought against after it knocks Jeanne's soul free from her body. This was first time gameplay footage of the game had been seen when it was shown during Nintendo's E3 Direct for that year. Unlike the final version of the Prologue level, the demo was named 'Jetset Holiday' . E3 2014 Demo 1 The first demo was an updated version of the one shown at E3 2013 and features updated animations and models, tweaked scenes, and dialogue between Bayonetta and Jeanne before they fight against Belief. At the conclusion of the demo, the final name of this particular stage of the game was revealed to be called Prologue: World of Chaos. This demo was later released on the Nintendo eShop shortly before the release of the final game. E3 2014 Demo 2 The second demo was based around an early build of Chapter I: Notaun, The City of Genesis. It showed how Bayonetta meets Loki when arriving in the new setting of Noatun and was composed of five Verses with multiple others being optional. Unlike the final version of Chapter I, the demo began roughly halfway through the finalised stage shortly before the Cascade Foregrounds area. E3 2014 Demo 3 The 3rd of the demos at E3 2014 was set at a later stage of the game in Chapter IV: The Two Meet and was composed of 5 Verses, with others that are optional. Also like the second demo, this chapter was shortened from it's final version and began with the fight against Urbane. This was the demo that showed combat with Masked Lumen for the first time and the subsequent escalation of summoning the battle with him causes. The 3rd demo was showcased during Nintendo's Treehouse Live Event where director Yusuke Hashimoto and producer Akiko Kuroda played the level whilst showing off the new features of the Umbran Resting Places, new enemies and weapons. Gun Speculation Early speculation and photo manipulation purported her new guns to be named "Love Is Sin." In higher-res images released as part of June 11th's Nintendo Direct, it seems that the guns are named "Love is Blue". This is potentially a reference to a classic song of the same name, performed by Vicky Leandros. There are a few covers for this song but the original was recorded in French. Vicky recorded it in five languages including English. In the lyrics she uses colors to describe her emotions: Grey, Red, Green, and sunlight which is technically White. These colors match the jewels on Bayonetta's new guns. Bayonetta1-2GunComparison.jpg|''Bayonetta'' and Bayonetta 2 heel comparison Love_is_Sin.png|Clearer readings of the gun reveal its original speculated name LoveIsBlue.png|Hi-res image Sans titre.png|"Love is Blue" References =Navigation= Category:Bayonetta 2 Category:Gallery